


no title yet

by 2tubborn2hiipper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Not Much, Humanverse, Multi, Past Child Abuse, References to Past Child Abuse, Strong Language, everyone is human, except frisk, frisk is a monster, more tags to come, sometimes there's swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tubborn2hiipper/pseuds/2tubborn2hiipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing i've been working on. I dunno how long it's gonna be, but bear with me, it's been a while since I wrote. AU where all the monsters are human, and monster!Frisk gets lost and finds the town where they all live. First chapter is short as it's just a little prologue-thingy<br/>EDIT- I've gotten a few comments about this story, asking if I'm going to update. My answer is, I hope to continue this story eventually! I lost the motivation for this story with the loss of my writing software, but I recently got a new program and hope to get back into writing, hopefully continuing this and my apocalypsestuck fic :33 Please be patient with me, and you can turn on notifications for updates if you're interested in reading the rest when I finally manage to get to it! <br/>That said, thank you for reading what I have and leaving the lovely comments, they are very encouraging to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHY IS THERE A GOAT IN CLOTHES?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little short as it's just sort of an introduction :33

_Cold. Blinding white snow. Dust on the breeze. Overwhelming anger and sadness._  
_Blackness. Void._  
_A golden room, the sound of a child’s laughter._  
_Bone hands covered in red._  
_Then nothing._

 

Sans awoke with a start, sweating and panting. This was the third time this week that this nightmare has come to him. He muttered a small curse and ran a hand through the white hair that fell in his face. 

Only a few minutes later he heard a loud knocking at his door.

“Sans! You need to get up! You’ve got work soon!” His brother’s voice rang through the door.

“already up, paps.” Sans drawled. He rolled out of bed and left the sheets in a crumpled mess on the floor. Eh. He’ll fix it later.

“Hurry up Sans! I made breakfast spaghetti and it will go cold if you don’t eat it soon!”

“there’s no _pastable_ way i’d miss that.” Sans grinned and chuckled as he heard the familiar shout of anger and the sound of Papyrus stomping away. He quickly threw on a shirt and shorts, pulling a ratty pair of runners on his feet before shrugging on his jacket. The familiar weight settled around his shoulders and he relaxed a little, deciding to push the dream to the back of his mind to deal with later.

Shuffling down the stairs, the smell of the spaghetti his nose and he grinned again. His brother’s cooking had improved so much since he started taking actual cooking classes instead of just copying Undyne.

After breakfast Papyrus headed quickly out to his job at the flower shop, telling Sans to make sure he wasn’t late. Sans nodded and watched him go, waving as he got into his car. He shrugged and started walking to his job near the edge of town.

Sans actually liked his job, running a small hot dog cart. It was popular enough to bring in money, but peaceful enough to take breaks and get in a nap or two, with fairly regular busy periods and lulls in between.

He was gazing into the distance, about to fall asleep, when it happened. He heard a small sound, someone clearing their throat nervously. He jolted slightly, then looked over and fell out of his chair in shock.

Standing in front of him was a very small, very furry goat-person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where this goes :D


	2. What would a goatchildthing even eat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes the strange new child to his house, not without a little warning ;) and decides to let Papyrus know.

“Oh no, are you okay?” they said in a small, concerned voice. They seemed hesitant to move closer though. Sans looked up at them with wide eyes.

“well, i’d be _kidding_ if i said i was.” He replied nervously. They let out a small huff, which he realises is a laugh.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. _Goat_ to be careful, yknow?” they said timidly. He pulls himself up and stands. They aren’t much shorter than him, but he is pretty short, so that’s not saying much.

“so uh…” he awkwardly runs his hand through his hair. “am i, dreaming or something?”

The small goat(child?) shakes their head.

“I don’t _think_ so…” they mutter. “Um, I guess you could say… I’m lost?”

Sans gestures for them to continue.

“uh well, we have this tunnel where I live, and uh, we always get told not to go near it, cause its dangerous and loads of monsters go missing. But I like to go there for quiet, to like, um, draw and stuff? Anyway today I could smell something absolutely delicious, even better than the flowers in the fields, and followed it, and well, I ended up out here, and I could see the town and I was really scared but I couldn’t find the entrance to the tunnel anymore and decided to try coming here but I was really scared and then I saw you and-“ They took a breath, realising they had been rambling.

“uh.” Sans replied. He had so many questions, but for the life of him, couldn’t think of what to say.

They stared at him, more curious and less nervous now. “Are you a… human?” they asked quietly.

Sans was shocked, to say the least. “uh last time i checked kiddo, yeah.”

They brightened a little, some of their nervousness fading. “Oh! You’re not nearly as scary as the stories.” They grinned and moved a little closer.

“stories?”

“Yeah the stories our teachers would tell us. Monsters seem terrified of humans, but now I don’t understand why.”

“uh huh.” Sans nodded, thoughtful. “so, are you SURE im not dreaming?” He asked.

“Pretty sure.” They giggled.

“right uh. so, you said you were lost?”

They said nothing, face dropping a little, and nodded.

“i dunno, i feel like i should take you to the cops, but i have a feeling that won’t go over well for you.” He rubbed his chin. “hmm. maybe i can take you to my house until we figure out how to get you home. you seem alright kiddo, but let me tell you.” He allowed his voice to drop into a pitch he rarely used. “you fuck with ANYONE here, and you’re really going to regret it, buddy.”

They gulped and nodded again, taking a step back. He allowed his voice to go back to normal.

“i’m supposed to be working, but eh. come on. we’ll see if we can’t sneak you back to my place.” He held out his hand and they placed a small paw in his.

“i’m sans.”

“Frisk.”

“alrighty then kiddo. just keep your head down and try not to make noise.” Sans warned, taking the backstreets to the house he shared with Papyrus. They were abandoned due to it being the middle of the day, most people were out enjoying the day or at work and school.

He led Frisk in through the back gate of his yard, unlocking the door and gesturing for the kid to go in ahead of him. They did so cautiously, he noticed the small fluffy tail on the back of them when it twitched a little. Heh. He flipped on the lights and they blinked uncertainly at the brightness.

“so uh, i suppose we should get you settled, and probably let my bro know the news…”

Frisk stiffened

“don’t worry, kid, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” He chuckled pulling out his phone.

**sans: hey bro im at home**

**PAPYRUS: BROTHER WHY ARE YOU HOME YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING**

**sans: well i guess you could say we /goat/ ourselves a houseguest**

**PAPYRUS: That pun didn’t even make sense? Sans what is going on?**

**sans: tell work youve got a home emergency and need to be home**

**sans: you know theyll be chill with it**

**PAPYRUS: What’s wrong???**

**sans: nothings /wrong/ just you might wanna be home asap**

**PAPYRUS: Alright then, I’ll see you when I get home**  
  


 

Sans looks up from his phone to see the kid watching him carefully.

“he’ll be home soon kiddo. don’t worry he’s a really cool guy, i promise.”

They nod hesitantly, then blush when a loud growl comes from them. Sans chuckles.

“hungry?”

“I uh, haven’t eaten since last night…”

“well shit, better get some food in ya.” He heads to the kitchen, opening the fridge. “what sorta stuff do you like?”

“Um…”

He looks back at them.

“D-do you have snails?” They ask, fidgeting.

“um, i mean, there’s probably some in the garden… that something you eat regularly kiddo?”

“N-Not really. Mum used to make snail pie for me.”

“well, i’m not sure how paps would react to me bringing in and making something out of garden snails, but tell ya what, i’ll make something simple for you now, and then later i can go shopping for food snails.”

“So humans do eat snails?”

“sometimes, but special ones.”

“Special?”

“yeah they’re like raised for eating and cleaned and have herbs n stuff. dunno much about them.”

Frisk nods and stands there in the kitchen, looking small and awkward.

“you can siddown at the counter there.” He says when he notices, gesturing towards the island counter. Frisk climbs up one of the barstools and sits, swivelling slightly. He smiles and turns back to the counter and resumes making some small things for the kid to try; some cut fruit and vegetables, a vegemite sandwich, and some chocolate pudding. After a thought, he decides to heat up some of Papyrus’ spaghetti too, it’s not too bad. The whole time he’s preparing the food, he begins to hum to himself, a small song that seems nostalgic, but he’s sure he’s never heard it before.

He turns around, juggling food and takes it to the island counter, placing the plates in front of Frisk, who has a sad smile on their face.

“didn’t really know what you’d like, so thought i’d try a few things. you okay?”

They nod. “You have a nice voice. Reminds me of something. Like a memory I’ve forgotten.”

Sans’ heart seems to skip a beat, before he pushes the feeling away. His phone buzzes and he pulls it out, sitting opposite Frisk.

“looks like paps is on his way home. try these out kid, we’ll see if there’s anything you like.”

Frisk went for the sandwich first, taking a small bite and chewing carefully. Their little nose scrunches a bit and they put it back down .

“no good?” Sans laughs.

They shake their head, and try the pudding next. They smile as they eat it, but only have a few bites.

“It’s a bit sweet for me…” They say guiltily, looking nervous. Sans shrugs.

“no worries kiddo.”

They look a little relieved and eat the fruit and veggies next, happily munching them.

“so those are good?” he asks

“mm-hmm” they mumble, mouth full. When they finish those, they look at the spaghetti and are just lifting the fork to try a taste when the door bursts open and they jump, dropping the fork with a clatter and letting out a pathetic bleating sound in fear.

“SANS I’M HOME! WHAT’S THE EMERGENCY?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is humming "His Song" from the undertale OST


	3. Sweet goat giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Papyrus, puns ensue

Sans rushed over to the child to make sure they were okay as soon as he realised what had happened. Papyrus, following the sound, poked his head into the kitchen.

“What was that- oh, hello? Are you one of Sans’ friends? I like your costume. Are you alright? Sans what was the emergency?”

Sans helped Frisk up to their feet and looked at his brother.

“well paps, you might wanna sit down, it’s a weird story.”

Papyrus sat at the table curiously.

“okay so, first things off, the kiddo here, Frisk?” he gestured to Frisk. “not wearing a costume.”

“But-“

“This is what I look like.” Frisk spoke up timidly.

“Oh, are you sick? Should we take you to a doctor? We could call Miss Toriel, she used to be a nurse-“

“paps, they’re not sick.”

“Huh?”

Frisk sighed, tugging on Sans’ sleeve and nodding.

“I’m, um, well I’m not human.” They started. Sans held up a hand to stop Papyrus interjecting again. “I’m a monster, and I’m lost. I wandered too far, and ended up out here. Now I don’t know how to get back. The tunnel I came out of is gone.”

Papyrus stared for a moment, then jumped up, earning another startled bleat from the child.

“OH you poor thing! We MUST find out how to get you home, your family must be so worried!”

“I don’t know about that…”

They both stared at Frisk, who looked up and smiled sadly. “They’re probably happy to be rid of me.”

“Don’t say that! I’m sure-“ Frisk cut Papyrus off.

“since Mama fell down, Papa and my sister always acted like I was just a nuisance, always getting in the way. They never noticed when I left before. Actually they always seemed the most frustrated when I came back.” They wiped at their eyes a little, laughing sadly.

“shit kid, i’m sorry. that’s rough” Sans said softly.

Papyrus surprised them both by kneeling (He was a good three heads taller than Sans) and wrapping his arms softly around the child. One little sniffle, and that was it. Frisk started crying and clutched onto Papyrus. Sans smiled softly, watching the two. He took a gamble bringing Frisk here, but it looks like it was the right decision.

When Papyrus pulled away, Frisks eyes were still shining with tears, but they looked a little happier. Papyrus grinned and patted their head.

“Well then, it’s settled! You’ll stay with us until we find out how to get you home!” He announced, standing back up.

Sans nodded.

“But…”

“no buts kiddo.” He said, grinning. “you can have my room.”

“What about you?” They asked.

“i’ll take the couch. s’not the first time i’ve slept there, it’s pretty comfy.”

“Nonsense brother!” Papyrus interjected. “I will set up the spare mattress and you can room with me! It’ll be like a sleepover!”

Sans grinned at Frisk easily.

“there you go. all sorted.”

They looked nervous and shifted their feet, but a small smile was forming on their face.

“Okay then. Thank you.”

“no problem.”

 

After Papyrus screeched about the state of him room, Sans was busy cleaning up when Frisk knocked on his door quietly.

“what’s up buddy?”

“Um, I just wanted to thank you again. I was really scared. Um, are you okay with this though? I mean, I’m a monster after all…” Sans cut them off.

“i’ve never been one to judge unless you give me a reason to. so long as you are a decent person, i don’t really care. too much effort to judge people honestly.” He chuckled, and Frisk joined in, the sound pure and sweet.

“i reckon you’d get along well with the dreemurs.” He said casually. “especially tori. she’s the most motherly person i know. asgore’s basically a huge pushover, and their kid has seemed pretty lonely lately. maybe tomorrow if you’re up for it, i can introduce you to them?”

“If they’re a nice as you and Papyrus, I think I’d like that.” They smiled

Sans laughed, just as Papyrus came in through the door with clean linen for the bed. The two brothers set up the bed and they looked around.

“This is the cleanest your room’s been since we moved in!” Papyrus laughed, clearly happy with the state of the room.

“sorry bro, guess i’ve just _bean_ too lazy.” Sans replied, sitting in the beanbag by the bookshelf comfortably and winking at Frisk, who giggled.

“SANS! That was terrible!” Papyrus groaned.

“heh, guess my joke bank’s gone _bone_ dry.” He said, patting the skull pattern on the beanbag. Frisk laughed harder, letting out a little snort.

Papyrus threw his hands up in the air in frustration and turned for the door, announcing that he was going to make dinner.

“If I had a _penne_ for every bad pun you made, I’d be rich!” He announced triumphantly as he left the room, causing Sans and Frisk to dissolve into laughter.

Wiping his eyes, Sans turned to Frisk. “heya kid, don’t worry too much about meeting the dreemurs. toriel really is lovely.” He smiled.

“Do you like her?” Frisk asked pointedly.

Sans faltered.

“n-no. shes a married woman, and besides, it’s more like she’s just one of my best friends.”

Frisk nodded. “you liked her before then.”

“….”

With a giggle, Frisk said in a conspiring voice. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.”

Sans winked at her, just as they heard Papyrus yelling that dinner was ready and they both headed to the kitchen together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha it's hard to fit in bone puns when Sans is a human :p   
> Sorry about the unexpected lack of update, I haven't been able to write anything as I haven't had my laptop :/ Hopefully I'll be ale to write more often now :D


End file.
